


Superhero-in-training by day, waiter by night

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘a foot in both worlds’ at the Three Sentence Fiction ficathon 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero-in-training by day, waiter by night

Warren would never ever admit it, but he likes working at the Paper Lantern, and it’s not because it’s a certain redheaded vegetarian’s favorite restaurant (he picked up shifts there long before Layla Williams forced her acquaintance upon him, after all). It’s just that after a day at school of preparing himself for saving the world, Maxville or at least a citizen, it’s good to immerse himself in said world, among people who don’t know that he can create fireballs that could scorch through walls. Sure, some customers are whiny jerks, but there is one that he can share a knowing look with when the talk is all about how the superheroes saved the city again.


End file.
